The Best Moments
by only here in your arms
Summary: Clare and Eli, a grocery store, and a fight over food. And a little kissing in there too. One-shot.


**I've had this document open FOREVER and I thought I'd finish it to provide some Eclare happy after Extraordinary Machine pt. 1. **Wasn't as terrible as I thought it'd be but I know not everyone feels the same way. But here's some happy for you guys!****

**ONE SHOT!**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

* * *

><p>Eli grabbed a grocery cart and made his way down the cereal aisle first. His pantry was in dire need of some quick access food and cereal was his go-to. He stopped to think between two cereals, both practically the same, and didn't notice someone jumping onto the cart until it was pushed back against him. He began to get angry until he realized who it was that pushed the cart.<p>

Clare had jumped onto the cart and was wearing a sneaky grin on her face. She looked a little disheveled and flustered though.

"Did you run a marathon or something?" Eli teased. He finally decided on the cheaper cereal and tossed it into the cart and started pushing it as Clare stayed on.

"Well you said you were at the store getting food and I could not let you buy our food by yourself," Clare replied, grabbing something from the shelf and putting it into the car.

"Hey! Money doesn't grow on trees honey! We have to talk about this first!" Eli exclaimed and took the box out. "Raspberry health bars?" He raised a brow at Clare.

"It's not what you think," she rolled her eyes. "Not getting all health conscious on you. Pretty sure if I did it'd be ruined in a day since you, mister, are a junk food freak."

"Ouch!" he held a hand to his heart, pretending to be hurt and continued to push the cart into another aisle. "So what's up with the health bars?"

"Katie had some when we were working really late last night and we were too lazy to get out and get real food so we just had those. Really good, I think you'd enjoy it."

"Healthy food, yeah, not really," Eli replied. Both he and Clare put things in the cart and laughed at their synchronization.

After Clare started going to TU, where Eli was attending, they connected once again. Their relationship had never been easy. Started dating in Clare's Grade 10 year, broke up months later, had unsuccessful relationships in between while continuing to stay in each other's lives even if they didn't want to. Eli went off to TU, creating a good break between them, but then after Clare was accepted into TU as well and they were both single, it was the perfect time for their reunion.

Now, Clare was in her second year, Eli in his third, and they were living together. This didn't go very well with her parents but since both her and Eli were working, they would provide for themselves and didn't need any money from her parents.

Eli was pushing the cart through the next aisle, Clare still attached to it, until Eli felt something blocking it. He didn't realize it was Clare, now one foot on the ground, looking at something.

"Maybe we could try these?" Clare took something from the shelf and started reading it. Eli peered over her shoulder. What Clare had made him roll his eyes.

"Clare, last time we tried making that kind of mac and cheese, we almost burnt the place down. Stick to instant, my dear," Eli snatched the box from Clare's hand and tried not to look at Clare's pouting face, knowing he'd crack.

"_You_ almost burnt the place down, if I recall," Clare put her hands on her hips and said defiantly. "The stove was up to high and the milk was burning."

"Well…you were distracting me!"

"I was doing homework at the breakfast nook, that's hardly distracting," Clare scoffed.

Eli started walking again with the cart. As he walked by Clare, he leaned closer to her face. "You're always distracting," he teased and pecked her lips.

After ten more minutes of piling things into their cart, Eli stopped while they stood near the canned goods aisle, eyeing the amount of things he and Clare had picked out. "Okay, we have to cut down the amount of things in this cart, by half," he sighed, leaning against the handle of the cart. "Half of it's just gonna go bad anyways."

"But…" Clare started pouting again and Eli put a hand over his eyes.

"Don't even start princess," he said blindly. "We'll each take out a few things, back and forth so it's fair."

"How about we take out each others' food? Make this more interesting."

Eli took his hand off his face and smirked. "Fine. You first, ma'lady."

Clare put a finger to her chin, a mischievous look on her face, and Eli looked at her amusedly. Even when doing something relatively evil, she was still really cute.

Clare picked up a bag and Eli almost whined, his hand almost reaching out so he could protect it. "You eat too much of this," she said. "Pretty sure I've seen chocolate covered raisins in our drawers."

"But…it's my snack," Eli said sadly. "I need to have chocolate covered raisins in class or I can't focus."

Clare looked at him with an annoyed face. "Most of the time you're just scolded about eating rather than paying attention. Maybe this would help you."

Clare grabbed a nearby empty basket and put the bag of chocolate covered raisins in there, a hand going to her hip and a victorious smile on her face.

_Two can play this game_. Eli rummaged through the mountain of things and found what it was that he was looking for.

"No!" Clare exclaimed but Eli held it out of her reach.

"This stuff is gross," Eli said, referring to the jar of nutella in his hand. "I will never like this stuff."

"But _I_ like it!" Clare whined, her foot slightly hitting the ground.

"Well I like chocolate covered raisins so tough," Eli tossed it into the basket hanging off Clare's arm. He saw her resist the urge to put it back in the cart and laughed when Clare started to deep breathe while having her eyes closed. But when she opened her eyes and grew a devious smile, he froze.

The smirk on her face made him nervous. Then he realized exactly what she was going to take. "Don't you dare," he said softly. He made his way around the cart and stood in front of her.

"Tough," Clare repeated Eli's word and made a quick dive to the cart but Eli held her waist back and they started struggling against each other.

"Stop! No!" Clare was laughing and whining at the same time as Eli started tickling her, pulling her away from the cart more. Her legs were kicking, pushing the cart away more and more, and Eli had enough of Clare struggling. He set her down but only pulled her closer as he crashed his lips down to hers.

Her struggling arms died down and wrapped around his shoulders and Eli smiled victoriously into the kiss and kissed her harder. He seemed to forget that they were in a public setting and his hands went down dangerously far and pushed Clare back into a shelf.

He hadn't realized how hard he pushed Clare until he felt something drop on his head. He tore his lips away from Clare and saw that the cans of the shelves had fallen to the ground, many of them, all rolling on the ground around their feet.

Clare started laughing, which caused the nervous Eli to laugh also, and they only stopped their laughter when they noticed the manager standing there with a disapproving glare.

"We're sorry," Eli said quickly. "Got…distracted."

Clare snorted behind him and Eli reached behind him and poked her in the stomach.

"Please leave," the manager said seriously. "And don't come back here."

"But—" Clare started to protest but Eli reached around again, but this time putting his hand over her mouth.

"Will do, sir. We're sorry." Eli quickly led Clare out of the grocery store and started laughing as soon as they get out to the cold air.

"Now we're gonna have to find a new place to shop for groceries!" Clare said aggravated. "It's not funny!"

"Clare, we caused a massive mess in there, we could've gotten worse punishments," Eli chuckled.

"We really need to get the food though," Clare pouted. This time, Eli didn't look away and just pulled out his phone. "Who are you calling?" she asked.

Eli winked at Clare and said into his phone, "Adam? Yeah man, what are you doing right now?"

* * *

><p>Eli and Clare sat at the curb sharing a bowl of instant macaroni and cheese. They started fighting with their spoons over who would get the next spoonful and didn't realize a full cart of food was beside them now.<p>

Adam rolled his eyes and tossed Eli's credit card and list of food into his lap. "Stop getting kicked out of grocery stores," the annoyed Adam said and started walking to his car.

"We love you!" Eli and Clare called after him and started laughing again as Adam made an obscene gesture toward them. Once Adam had driven away, Clare put her plastic spoon in the trash can and stood by the grocery cart.

"He's right though, we should really start behaving ourselves in grocery stores."

Eli threw the bowl into the trash can and took his place at the handle, ready to push the cart to his car. "Where's the fun in that though?" he smirked.

Clare smiled back and stood at the front of the cart, her feet off the ground. "Very true," she replied with a laugh. Eli started pushing the cart again, Clare attached to it, and he couldn't wipe the smile from his face.

These were some of the best moments they shared.


End file.
